


Declaration: A dawrven love

by Emerald_dragon90



Series: Dreams of lifes to come [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_dragon90/pseuds/Emerald_dragon90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili grow up in their relationship and try play matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration: A dawrven love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts).



> I can only apologise it has taken me just under 2 years to finish this. No excuse other than life got in the way!

_**Declaration: A Dwarves Love** _

  
“Now off with you!” he spoke as he gave them both a kiss on their ticklish cheeks. “Your uncle needs his rest... On you go, to bed, both of you!” And with that the two boys he had came to look upon as nephews withdrew from the hug, took each other’s hand and departed the room for the night. Devilishly planning on what they had to do to put their match making plan to work.

  
The brothers made slow work of the walk back to their own chambers. Both becoming too lost in one another and taking advantage of the empty corridor. Revelling in chaste kisses and slow teasing touches when they felt the moment called for them.

  
These were the things that caused the walk of a few doors took much longer and they finally reached their own chambers. When Fili opened the door for his mate he could barely suppress the want that bubbled up inside him and threatened to spill over.

  
For many moons the heirs of Durin had talked for long times of their want for an heir of their own. Someone who would hold the best of them both. Someone who would be a symbol of the love they felt for one another.

  
It had been quietly, wordlessly, agreed that tonight they would start their family.

  
Kili walked into their now shared chambers, taking some small steps away from Fili, as nerves of what could happen kicked in. “I... I think I should go bathe, before anything happens tonight.” As always Kili wanted to look his best for his lover, and when he had looked in the mirror last that was not what he saw. Upon hearing those words however, Fili closed the gap that Kili had created between them.

  
“I’ll take you just the way you are. I’ve been waiting far too long.” Fili breathed over Kili’s neck as his lips ghosted over the skin. He stood behind him, fingers slowly brushing down the length of the younger’s arms till they brushed fingertips, Fili moved his hand to lovers hips and abruptly spun him so they were face to face, sharing what little air was between their lips.

  
Within seconds Kili had closed the gap between him and his lover. Lips crashing hungrily together and teeth nipping at slowly swelling lips and smooth neck. His hands slowly glided over Fili's chest, trembling fingers guiding over belts and ties, nervous holding him back. Although this would not be their first time together, the knowledge of what they wanted to come from this and future encountered loomed over his normal eagerness.

  
Strong calloused hands covered trembling ones. "Allow me" was the small whisper in the low light against the light dusting of scruff on his jaw that helped clam Kili's racing pulse. Nimble fingers made fast work of the ties that held Kili's tunic before pulling it over his head.

  
Kili took back his hands and proceeded to return his focus to the belt around Fili's waist before he slowly trailed his fingers under the hem of his lovers shirt and lifted it over his head. Placing a soft kiss on the tip of Fili's nose all while nails slowly dragged along his spine sending shivers of anticipation through him.

  
Fili eventually settled his hands on the younger's waist, slowly pulling him towards the bed. When he felt it hit the back of his legs he sat on the edge, slowly kissing his way down Kili's chest. He went to work on the ties that held his trousers in place.

  
Small kisses ghosted over Kili's hip bones as Fili teases at working his lover to attention. It became clear quickly that it wouldn't take much teasing. Thumbs in the waistband slowly dragged the trousers down to pool around his feet.

  
Fili pulled him to the bed and rolled him over so he was pinned to their bed. Long dark hair splayed out beneath him making his already delicate features look all the more fragile. Green eyes met brown as Fili stood to remove the last of his clothes. He watched as Kili sat up on his elbows, drinking in the beauty before him. Licking his lips and swallowing in anticipation caused his Adams apple to bob, making him look all the more adorable to the older prince.

  
"Move up the bed my love, you should be comfortable."

  
All Kili could do was nod and slowly push his way up the bed till his head hit soft pillow and he visibly relaxed.

  
Fili made his way to between the younger's leg and returned to his earlier action of ghosting kisses over his love. Ribs, nipples, hip bones, arms, thighs and the tender skin of his lovers man hood. No area went un-kissed.

  
While Kili was distracted, Fili took the opportunity to lavish his fingers in oil so as to be able to prepare his beloved for what was to come. He took the younger in his hand and started to work him to blissfully painful attention and used one finger to slowly edge inside the tight ring of muscle.

  
Kili's breath hitched and he started to tense. His mind was screaming at him, wanting to know why he reacted like this when they had done this many times before. "Please relax my wolf, this is for your pleasure." And with that, warm wet heat enveloped his length and he felt his anxiety wash away.

  
Nimble archers fingers threaded in to long golden curls holding his brother in place. Slowly, Fili worked Kili open. One finger slowly moving in and out, eventually adding a second and then soon a third, spreading his fingers so as to stretch Kili so as to experience more pleasure than pain . Before long there were muffles whimpers and drawn out dwarven slurs falling from the youngest ones mouth.

  
"P-Pl...Please Fi, I, I cannot wait anymore. Please!"

  
Fili pulled away and looked Kili in the eyes. Look of lust and longing staring back at him. He did not need to be asked again. He picked up the small corked jug from where he had placed it on the side table. He slowly uncorked it and poured some oil in to his hand, and stroked his manhood to full attention.

  
He moved up his lovers body, an elbow to the left of Kili's face, as he used his other hand to position himself at his loves entrance. Slowly he started to push in, letting out a long breath he had been unaware he was holding. He reminded himself to hold back and push in slowly, they were making love, and hopefully a life, this was not one of their usual quick fumbles in the dark that was rough and animistic.

  
Steady pace was build and a rhythm was found. Ankles locked together and the bottom of Fili's back as he pinned Kili's hands above his head. He started to kiss and nibble at Kili's exposed flesh which had the younger mewling and wriggling beneath him.

  
Fili's pass picked up, drawing cry of pleasure from his lover, allowing him to know he had found that special spot that had Kili seeing stars. With continuous strokes hitting their goal Kili did not last much longer. Head thrown back into the pillow, back arched off the bed. His other half's name tumbling from his lips as he was pushed over the edge.  
The felling was unlike anything before. Tight heat held him in place, restricting his movements to only thrusts. Thrusting forward into something so sweet was only ever going to ensure he followed his love in cries of love.

  
Weak arms gave way and Fili landed atop of his brother. Forehead to chest, unwilling to move, enticed by the heat and smell of his lover to stay exactly where he was. That was until Kili rolled him off to his side of the bed.

  
As the two lay bare shoulder to shoulder, still panting from what had transpired between them. They shared a look, an unspoken conversation passing between them. With that Fili leant forward and pressed their foreheads together and intertwined his fingers through long ebony locks that where now matted and sticking to Kili wherever they touched his skin.

  
He could of very easily fallen asleep like that. Safe, secure. Protecting for each other. He was however to entranced by the beauty in front of him. Fili never registered the younger man talking until the heat of his brother’s breath no longer on his skin. Shaking his head to clear it of the lust that evidently still fogged his brain, he looked at his lover with a questioning look.

  
“Fee, will you listen to me properly please, your mind is clearly not focused on the matter at hand.” Kili asked aggravated by been ignored. Fili chortled lightly, managing to pull an exasperated sigh from his mate in the process.

  
“Forgive me my love, for my mind was clouded by memories of our passions. What where you saying?” Fili asked tentatively, not wanting to anger his love anymore.  
“I was asking how will we put our plan in to action? How shall we get Uncle and Bilbo to realise their attraction? There is only so little we can do the rest is up to them.”  
The pair sat in silence for some time, debating internally with what they could suggest to help give their oblivious uncle and smitten hobbit a push in the right direction.  
“If all else fails” Kili finally spoke up. “We could always lock them in a cupboard and see what happens.”

  
Fili laughed, a deep belly laugh at what he could only describe as the best, yet stupidest idea his brother had ever had. “Oh my little wolf, as much as I should love to see the outcome of that I am sure that we cannot do that to Uncle for it will our hides.”

  
“Well, you come up with something better then!” Kili huffed with irritation, acting like the young dwarfling he still was at heart.

  
And so their conversation stalled as both tried to come up with some sort of plan to get a fussy hobbit and untrusting dwarf king in the same space so as they could realise their true feelings for one another.

  
The princes began to settle for the night, both on their sides, Kili's back to Fili's chest, Fili's hand resting softly on Kili's lower abdomen. As they drifted off both having a dream of a child with long ebony hair and green eyes.

  
Sometime later, without warning, Fili awoke and sat up so fast he almost fell from their bed. “I do believe I have the answer for our small problem my love.” He spoke softly as he turned round to face Kili, who still lay in the bed, more asleep than awake.

  
“This shall be what we do!” And so Fili proceeded to lay back on the bed and explained his plan to his beloved. Kili lay there only half listening, all the while struggling to understand how two letters would be what bring their grumpy uncle and a fussy hobbit together.

  
While Kili tried to awake long enough to fully understand this obscure plan, he curled himself into Fili’s side and slowly drifted back to a deep, yet this time, dreamless slumber.  
When he awoke there were small slithers of light flitting in to their room from the room next door. As Kili turned to snuggle back into his lover he was greeted by empty space. Rising from their shared bed, Kili followed the light that he now believed to be Fili’s blame. True enough upon entering the room he found the fire lit and his mate sitting at a table writing by candle light. An envelope already sat finished on the table with Thorin's name on it.

  
As Kili approached he placed his hands on his lions shoulders, peering over to read what he wrote, which could only be a forged letter from Thorin to Bilbo.

 

 _I must speak with you at once Master Burglar._  
_There is a pressing matter we must discuss,_  
_Please come alone to the entrance of the West Wing._  
_I will await you there,_  
_Thorin Oakensheild_

  
"You are foolish if you think that will fool Mr Boggins my love" said Kili as he placed one last kiss to his soul mates forehead before turning to return to bed with the intention of continuing his earlier dream of _the child with long ebony hair and green eyes_.


End file.
